Chronology of Events - 1980s
The following is a chronological listing of significant events in the development of the field of Information Technology law during the 1980s: 1980 1980 — IBM hires Paul Allen and Bill Gates to create an operating system for a new PC. The pair buy the rights to a simple operating system manufactured by Seattle Computer Products and use it as a template. IBM allows the two to keep the marketing rights to the operating system, called DOS. December 12, 1980 — Congress enacts the Computer Software Copyright Act of 1980. 1981 1981 — Apple Computer signs a secret agreement with Apple Records (the record company started by the Beatles), allowing Apple Computer to use the "Apple" name for its business. Apple Computer agrees not to market audio/video products with recording or playback capabilities. ' 1981' — The first computer viruses, the Apple Viruses 1, 2, and 3, some of the first viruses “in the wild,” or in the public domain are launched. The viruses are found on the Apple II operating system and spread through Texas A&M via pirated computer games. 1981 — Adam Osborne creates the first "portable" computer, introduced in 1981 at 24 lbs. with a 5-in. screen. March 3, 1981 — Diamond v. Diehr, 450 U.S. 175 (1981) is decided by the U.S.. Supreme Court. The Court held that while a mathematical formula per se is not patentable, when a claim containing such formula implements or applies it in a structure or process which considered as a whole is performing a function designed to be protected by the patent laws the claim constitutes patentable subject matter. July 27, 1981 — Microsoft buys all rights to 86-DOS from Seattle Computer Products for US$50,000 and renames it MS-DOS. August 12, 1981 — IBM introduces the IBM PC, which runs Microsoft's MS-DOS operating system. The IBM Model 5150 uses an open hardware architecture, which allows third-party add-ons, and its design is easy for rivals to clone. 1982 1982 — The term “Internet” is coined. '----' — William Gibson coins the term "cyberspace." January 8, 1982 — The U.S. Justice Department drops its antitrust suit against IBM, which was launched 13 years earlier. One of its aims had been to break IBM up into several companies. May 24, 1982 Section 506(a) of the U.S. copyright law is amended to provide that persons who infringe copyright willfully and for purposes of commercial advantage or private financial gain shall be punished as provided in 18 U.S.C. §2319. 1983 1983 — AT&T dismantled in divestiture. August 1983 — A U.S. Federal Court of Appeals rules that Franklin Computer violated Apple Computer's copyrights on certain computer programs, including the Apple operating system on ROM chips. The decision reverses a lower court's ruling that programs on chips are indistinguishable from the hardware itself, which is not subject to copyrights, but only patent protection. November 10, 1983 — Microsoft formally announces Microsoft Windows for the IBM PC. November 1983 — In Australia, a federal court rules that computer programs stored in ROM are not literary works, and as such are not protected by Australian copyright law. Apple Computer had sued an Australian computer dealer for copyright infringement of the Taiwan-made Wombat computer. December 1983 — The International Trade Commission issues an exclusion order to prevent Apple lookalike computers made in Taiwan from entering the United States. 1984 1984 — Congress passes the Comprehensive Crime Control Act giving U.S. Secret Service jurisdiction over credit card fraud and computer fraud. 1984 — Richard Stallman founds the Free Software Foundation. 1984 — The first edition of Scott on Computer Law, by Michael D. Scott, is published by Wiley Law Publishers. 1984 — The novel Neuromancer by William Gibson is published. Contains one of the first instances of the term cyberspace. January 4, 1984 — Franklin Computer agrees to pay US$2.5 million in damages to Apple Computer for copyright infringement of the operating system used in the Apple II computer. Franklin Computer agrees to cease selling their cloned operating system by April 1. October 1984 — The top-level domains .com, .org, .gov, .edu and .mil are introduced in RFC920. This established the Domain Name System (DNS). November 8, 1984 — The Semiconductor Chip Protection Act of 1984, Pub. L. No. 98-620, 98 Stat. 3347 (Nov. 8, 1984) (codified at 17 U.S.C. §901) is enacted. The Copyright Office assumes administrative responsibility. November 16, 1984 — The Trademark Law Revision Act of 1988, Pub. L. No. 100-667, 102 Stat. 3935 (Nov. 16, 1988) (amending 15 U.S.C. §1051 et seq.) becomes effective. 1985 1985 — Whole Earth 'Lectronic Link computer conference (WELL) goes on-line. 1985 — Richard Stallman publishes the GNU Manifesto, which establishes the idea of open source computing. 1985 The Information Sciences Institute (ISI) at USC is given responsibility for DNS root management by DCA, and SRI for DNS NIC registrations. January 7, 1985 — The Copyright Office begins registration of claims to mask works. 1986 1986 — Computer Fraud and Abuse Act is enacted. 1986 — Electronic Communications Privacy Act is enacted. 1987 June 1987 — CompuServe developers released the GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) image format. 1988 1988 — The Open Software Foundation is founded. 1988 — Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988, Pub. L. 100-568, 102 Stat. 2853 is enacted. November 2, 1988 — The first Internet worm is launched by Robert Morris, affecting approximately 6,000 of the 60,000 hosts on the Internet. December 1988 — The Computer Emergency Response Team (CERT) is formed by DARPA in response to the the Morris worm incident. 1989 1989 — The first commercial Internet service provider (The World) http://world.std.com is established. 1989 — The book Cuckoo's Egg, by Clifford Stoll is published. It tells the real-life tale of a German cracker group who infiltrated numerous U.S. facilities. 1989 — Tim Berners-Lee invents the World Wide Web. February 1989 — Apple Corps files a lawsuit against Apple Computer, charging Apple Computer with violating its 1981 agreement not to market audio/video products. Apple Computer eventually pays US$26 million to settle the dispute. March 1, 1989 — United States adheres to the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works. March 21, 1989 — In San Francisco Federal District Court, Judge William Schwarzer rules that Microsoft Windows 2.03 is not covered in the Apple Computer/Microsoft 1985 technology licensing agreement. The judge rules that only Windows 1.0 as it appeared in November 1985 was covered, and that Windows 2.03 is fundamentally different. This allows the issue to proceed to trial, in the suit of Apple Computer against Microsoft filed in March 1988. July 18, 1989 — The U.S. Department of Commerce announces plans to allow the sale of a greater range of computers to the Soviet Union and Eastern-bloc nations. The limit on data processing rate is raised from 6.5 million bits per second to 68 million bits per second, allowing the low-end Apple Computer Macintosh and the most basic IBM PS/2 to be exported. July 21, 1989 — Federal District Judge William Schwarzer tentatively rules that most visual features of Windows 2.03 are covered by the 1985 license agreement between Microsoft and Apple Computer. Of the 260 similarities claimed by Apple, only ten remain to be decided. July 25, 1989 — Federal District Judge William Schwarzer confirms his earlier decision removing all but ten of Apple Computer's claims against Microsoft. December 1989 — Xerox files a US$150 million lawsuit challenging the validity of Apple Computer's copyrights covering the Lisa and Macintosh computers' graphical user interface. Xerox claims Apple Computer copied the Xerox Star system interface. References See also * Chronology of Events - 1960s * Chronology of Events - 1970s * Chronology of Events - 1990s * Chronology of Events - 2000s Category:Chronology